


Marshmallows

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tlib Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff, Just discussion about bodyswapping, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Trans Character, post corporate retreat, pre suffering game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Magnus and Taako discuss swapping bodies in the dungeon at the corporate retreat.Kinktober Day 5: Bodyswap(no actual sex, but discussion of)





	Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> CW: possibly triggering discussion of using magic to transition

They were laying on the bed, a bag of marshmallows and a bar of chocolate between them - they’d intended to make s’mores, but had no fantasy graham crackers. They’d just gotten back from the corporate retreat, and the campfire smell stuck in their clothes had made Taako crave s’mores, and this was the best they could do.

Taako tossed a marshmallow into Magnus’ open mouth and laughed when he caught it perfectly.

Yeah, the best they could do was pretty damn good.

“I mean, what’s a camp without s’mores, you know?” Taako said, smushing a marshmallow around a piece of chocolate and then stuffing it in his mouth.

“Right? Worst camp ever. Although the dragon was cool.”

Taako sat up partially so he could beam at Magnus. “My dude, I have to say, I have _never_ looked better than I did when you cast banishment.”

Magnus gave him a crooked smile back, the one that made Taako’s heart twinge. “Thanks! Um. I mean… that seems like it was really more of a compliment for you…”

“I mean I’m gorgeous, I don’t know what you expect, darling.” The marshmallow expertly hit his nose and bounced down to the bed covers. “Real mature, Fabio.”

“Who’s-” Magnus was interrupted by Taako mage-handing a pillow and whacking him in the face with it. “Oh yeah, mature, huh?”

Magnus grabbed his own pillow and took a swing - gentle, non lethal - at Taako. Suddenly pillows and marshmallows and pieces of chocolate were flying around the room, a messy, happy chaos that lasted for several minutes. They all dropped - except for the pillow in Magnus’ hand - when Taako found himself wheezing from laughter. “I can’t- I can’t-”

Taako was doubled over on the bed, laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face, and Magnus was on his knees above him, a look of happy indulgence as he watched Taako. He dropped the pillow down, brushed away the food, and pulled Taako’s still-shaking body into his arms.

Little giggles and sighs were still erupting from Taako as he squeezed in tight and wiped his face on Magnus’ shirt. He felt vulnerable about the outburst of emotion, but Magnus just held him close and passed no judgement.

“Thanks, hombre,” Taako murmured against Magnus’ chest. “And thanks for taking mostly good care of my body. Turns out I like who I am.”

Magnus dropped a kiss on Taako’s forehead. “No problem. Turns out I like who you are, too. Had to keep you safe.”

They lay like that for awhile, in the quiet happiness, Taako feeling more safe than he’d felt in a long time.

“Hey, Taako, what would you have done if you’d been in _my_ body and not Merle’s?”

Taako leaned back to meet Magnus’ eyes, and saw that they were glittering with teasing. Didn't need a serious answer, then. “Honestly? Helicopter.”

Magnus’s eyes went wide for a second, and then he burst out in laughter.

“Seriously, my man, I wake up tomorrow in that luscious bod? I am taking _advantage._ First I’d helicopter, then I’d probably jerk one off, just to see what it’s like, you know? Being one and done, you know. I mean, it’s seems like a little less fun, but you seem to enjoy it, so I’d wanna know, you know?”

“That’s the _first_ thing you’d do in my body?”

“Well, yeah.”

“You wouldn’t, like, come find me and be like, ‘something magical happened!’”

“My dude.”

“‘Let’s go find the director! A terrible thing has occurred!’” Magnus continued in a voice that was probably supposed to sound like Taako’s?

Taako just shook his head. “Helicopter.”

Magnus snorted and buried his head in Taako’s shoulder.

“Come on, like you wouldn’t?”

“No! I mean, the first thing I did was cast a spell. I think I’ve proven I can be trusted-”

“Oh, uh huh, and if you woke up in my body, you wouldn’t do _anything_ to it.”

He wouldn’t actually, and Taako knew that. Knew the man before him would treat Taako’s body better than he’d ever treat his own. It made him feel a little guilty. “I wouldn’t helicopter, probably,” Taako mumbled.

“Taako.” Magnus waited until Taako looked up at him again, and Taako swallowed a little at the seriousness there. “If there should ever come a time, in the future,” he said very seriously. Serious Magnus was no joke. “When our bodies get swapped again, and you’re in my body. Taako, I want you to understand something.” His face broke out in a grin, like he couldn’t contain the joke anymore. “You _absolutely_ have my permission to helicopter.”

“Sweet!” Taako replied with a snicker, sliding one of his legs over Magnus’ hip and drawing him closer.

Magnus placed a tender kiss on Taako’s neck. “What if you, like, transmute yourself or whatever. Disguise. Something magic. Couldn’t you like, magic yourself a cock?”

“But I like _your_ cock, darling.” Taako hummed, tapping his fingers along Magnus’ back as he thought about how to word it. “I like the parts I have now,” he admitted quietly. “I’m used to them. I know how they work. I- I _accept_ them. If it was temporary? That might, uh-”

All of a sudden, he felt too vulnerable, and he shook his head at Magnus. Magnus nodded, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “‘S’all good. I didn’t mean- sorry,” he murmured.

“Hey, don’t be, my man. Just, uh. Let’s talk about something else. Or _do_ something else.”

Taako pushed Magnus to his back - more like, Magnus _let_ Taako push him to his back - and he put his hand down on the mattress to steady himself as he leaned over to kiss him. Then immediately stopped and pulled his hand back in disgust. It was covered in marshmallow chocolate goop. “Eugh.”

Magnus grinned, taking one of Taako’s sticky fingers and popping it in his mouth to clean it.

“That’s hot and all, my babe, but I have bad news about your clothes. And my bedspread.”

Moving with the speed he always did, Magnus rolled out of bed and had Taako up in a bridal carry before Taako knew what was happening. “Shower with me?”

“Sounds good, Mango.”

**Author's Note:**

> And my second introduction to the fandom. And now I'm going to go back into hiding for a bit, as I don't have a prompt for Magnus and Taako for awhile and also I need to actually finish listening to the series....
> 
> Anyway thank you for being so welcoming on the other fic I posted today! <3
> 
> @animalasaysrauer on tumblr


End file.
